tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lily the Hedgehog
Lily the Hedgehog is one of the few lifeforms created in laboratory called "Koug Corp" located in the northern continent. She was created from using Sin's DNA along with remains of a moonchild fossil. Lily was suppose to be an exact replica of Sin with the same powers and strength but due to not having the right DNA structure she only has her sister's appearance but with a slight deference to fairy-like wings. As Koug was investigating on why Lily didn't came out like her sister his lab was under attack by the government soldiers called "Insignia". Koug's lab was immediately shut down after the governement discovered what he was created. Koug wasn't going to let them stop him from his work. Planting a microchip within Sin and Lily, he keeps an eye out on their development into the world till it was time to bring them back home to him. Appearance: clothing, always wear a blue short-sleeve shirt with brown shorts and blue Amy's shoes. She has two red bangs hanging just above her red eyes, always has her hair up in a ponytail ( four quills sticking out). Back of her she has aqua-green wings: two top and two bottom. Her gloves are white and at the wrist are rings like Amy Rose. Personality: Lily is a very shy and emotional girl. She hardly talks and keep things to herself at first but once getting to know her, she's very friendly with a bit of stubbornness. Don't let her fool you either Lily doesn't like being bullied and will gladly show you some manners. ~Meeting New people: Around meeting new people Lily will occasionally be shy around them if she doesn't have any acknowledgment about them. Once introducing herself she'll start to feel relax and have a converse between the person to learn more about them whoever it may be. If the person were to be hostile before even meeting the person Lily will definitely avoid that person. Overall Lily loves to talk and make new friends, very friendly and well manner . ~In Battle: In battle Lily's attitude is totally different. She hates fighting more than anything unless it's a friendly match.If it isn't a friendly match Lily will most likely try to avoid her opponent moves and disable them but either putting them to sleep or sealed them using her magic arts. Lily only uses her combat skills if the opponent uses distance attacks or is quick in movement. With her swords she rarely takes out unless her opponent becomes hostile, using them to slash their limbs enough to disable them from battle without killing them. Forms: *Tesuma "Moon child" : Lily's true power hidden within her which hasn't yet been unleashed. Back in ancient times the moon child were destroyers, passing judgment upon the people who live on the planet. "Legends says one day the world will be judged for their malicious deeds. Deeds that are beyond repairing living creatures and the world itself. Legends also states the one who pass judgement is the Moon Child, born upon the Earth to watch those who Sin or Cleanse the Earth. One day, when the Moon meets the Sun the world will await their judgement to see who will live and who will not..." *Kitsune form: In this form Lily doesn't have any wings but has two tails with the same color skin and bangs. The tips of her ears are brown and her tails as well. unfortunately she doesn’t know how to fly with the two tails. Her speed is greatly increased as well as her agility due to being small . In combat she's weak compare to a average human. Due to using so much magic to transform Lily is unable to cast magic yet in this form so instead she uses it as cover up from Insignia team and other people who are searching for her. Weapons: * buster sword: : A huge sword weights about 150lbs and is 4 feet long. The blade itself is about half a feet with a small black handle. Color blade is silver with white tips at the end also with two slits going down the middle. This Blade is very unique due to being a three piece sword combine into one huge buster sword. If the user is having a hard time attacking their opponent they can simply breaking the two pieces on the side of the sword to being a double blader or one handed whatever the user decides. The sword belong to a dear friend of hers before he was murdered thus leaving his sword with Lily to take care of. * Moon staff: : a 4 foot long golden pole with a yellow crescent moon on the top. below the moon there are white wings and inside lays a blue crystal ball. This is Lily's main weapon. She uses the power of the orb to help turn her staff into whatever shape she wants it to be in battle or help her make her magic flow easily while casting spells. Background: ~coming soon~ Abilities: *Healing Arts: ( Any form ) Lily's special healing abilities can heal anything, reverting from what was once lost like losing an limb from the body. Due to her healing being extremely valuable the cost of it is far too great, it uses Lily's own body energy to perform the ability. Also to perform the healing art it takes time as well up to 5 to 20 minutes depending the injury. *Copy Cat (Any form): Lily perform this ability by copying her opponent moves. She can't copy any moves it depends on their lvl of energy. If she's able to manage it she'll be able to perform the exact same move and strength as her enemy. She can only do this once thus using so much of her own energy to perform it. Lily very rarely use this ability unless she can copy a move that gives off less energy and if it's needed to be use. *fallen blossom (any form): *Courage Dance (moonlight or Moonchild form): Using the light of the moon Lily dances, offering a prayer that releases a soothing aura to herself and her party: slightly increase their strength and defenses. *Star Children (moonlight or moonchild form): Another prayer sent to the heavens giving off huge meteors raining upon her enemies. *Moon Cyclone (moonchild form): Lily sends out a prayer to the moon as her body charges to summon a powerful beam. Huge risk to perform since it takes time to perform the move. *Cold Dust (moonchild form level 2 attack): Harnessing the moon's energy, Lily shapes it in the palm of her hand. As she Releases it towards her enemies, it send out a hell storm of ice and cold wind, freezing them solid. From here Lily will either perform another magic to attack her enemies or using the ice itself on the enemies she'll snap her fingers, breaking the ice as it damages her enemies greatly from the sharp thin ice. *Moon Ultimatum (moonchild or Moonlight form level 5 attack): Lily uses the Moon's aura and her own energy to perform this attack. she first binds her enemy using a star shape binding spell then circles her hand around her, stopping at 5 points of a star then connects the 5 points where she stop to create a star which triggers a holy attack upon her enemy as five star binding magic appears around their body and lights up, releasing the holy upon them. *wings of Flight (moonchild form): Using her moon staff Lily summons the power of the moon to help her transport to any locate she desires. It can teleport up to 50 people, but each people that Lily takes deals with a lot of energy having a negative effect afterwards, resulting lost of energy and having high fevers till Lily returns back to health. *heavenly strike ( moonchild form: level 3 attack ): Lily shoots an arrow within the sky as it rains ice shards towards her enemies. Art Gallery of Lily the Hedgehog Lilystandcopy.png LilyNextGens.png Lily_Riders.png LilyAdventure.PNG lily.jpg SailorLily.png sleeping lily.png LilyandAerio.png Av-2137 copy.png Mhv.jpg Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hero Characters